


when the party's over

by clizziem



Series: Don't Smile at Me [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boys In Love, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Pre-Relationship, Protective Azula (Avatar), we have reached that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizziem/pseuds/clizziem
Summary: “Do you want to switch with me? That guy seems sketchy,” Teo asks Sokka. Sokka finally tears his eyes away from the projection on the whiteboard and shrugs.“Nah, it’s fine,” he says. “I can handle it if he turns out to be a creep.”“If you say so,” Teo says and pushes his wheelchair back to go find his assigned partner.Sokka tries to swallow a bubble of jealousy. Teo gets to go work with Toph.He’s stuck with Zuko Hayashi.Sokka and Zuko get paired up for a history project.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Don't Smile at Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079291
Comments: 14
Kudos: 415





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> I am an absolute piece of Zukka garbage so here's that gay shit.  
> Hope you enjoy this part!

“Do you want to switch with me? That guy seems sketchy,” Teo asks Sokka. Sokka finally tears his eyes away from the projection on the whiteboard and shrugs.

“Nah, it’s fine,” he says. “I can handle it if he turns out to be a creep.”

“If you say so,” Teo says and pushes his wheelchair back to go find his assigned partner.

Sokka tries to swallow a bubble of jealousy. Teo gets to go work with Toph.

He’s stuck with Zuko Hayashi.

It wouldn’t be that bad if the guy wasn’t currently pulling on his beanie and sleeves like he was trying to hide something.

Or if his (terrifying) sister ever let him out of her sight when they were in the halls or in the two classes they shared.

Or if he ever participated in class. Or given any indication that he isn’t a robot.

Maybe this arrangement sucks. 

Whatever.

Sokka figures that Zuko isn’t going to get up so Sokka stands up and moves over to the now vacant seat on Zuko’s right. Sokka figures that he must have some hearing loss from the massive burning scar on the left side of his face since he always gets seated up front and with his left side facing a wall or the door.

“Hey,” Sokka says as he sits down. Zuko scoots over a little as if to make more room for him.

“Um, hi,” he says awkwardly.  _ Great, _ Sokka thinks.  _ This is going to be like pulling teeth _

“You saw what we’re covering?” Sokka asks stupidly. Zuko nods.

“Vietnam war.”

Jesus Christ.

“It’s a lot to cover. Do you want to come over after school to talk about breaking it up? Start planning and shit?” Sokka says. Zuko nods.

“Sure.”

“Just meet me in front of the statue in the lobby after school and we can take my bus home,” Sokka says and pulls out his phone without waiting for Zuko’s response.

_ Bringing someone over to work on homework today  _ he texts to his dad and Katara.

_ Who?  _ Katara replies almost immediately. 

_ Scar Man _

_???? _

_ Zuko Hayashi _

_ Oh. Word of advice, don’t call him that to his face. _

_ Also, put your phone away _

Sokka shuts his locker and seamlessly merges with the flood of people making their way down the stairs to the lobby. He does his best to hide his grimace when he sees Zuko standing with his sister.

Azula Hayashi is horrifying at the best of times and a cold-hearted bitch at the worst. She must have skipped a grade or something because she’s fifteen years old and in Sokka’s AP calculus class. If it took Sokka special permission to get in that class, he doesn’t want to think about what kind of strings had to get pulled to get Azula in that class.

Not that she doesn’t deserve to be there. She’s easily top of the class and doesn’t seem to be breaking a mathematical sweat.

“Don’t tell me  _ she’s  _ coming with you,” Sokka says to Zuko as he approaches.

“Hello to you too, Sokka,” Azula says. “And no. I’m delighted to reassure you I am not coming. Just letting this dumbass know something before I take off,” she adds and tugs Zuko closer to her by his sleeve and says something Sokka assumes is in Japanese. Zuko replies in the same language and Azula walks off.

“Didn’t realize you actually spoke Japanese,” Sokka says and starts moving towards the doors. Zuko wrings his hands together and shrugs.

“We were both born there. We moved here when I was three. I don’t really remember much of it.”

Sokka hums and pushes the giant glass and wooden door open with his shoulder. “We’re going to J bus. It should be straight ahead.” Zuko nods and sticks his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. They head to the bus in awkward silence but as soon as Zuko gets up the last step some snickers start. Sokka doesn’t even need to see him to sense his distress.

“My, my, Hayashi,” Jet sneers. “Come to see how the peasants live? Did daddy not send the car?”

Sokka turns and sees Zuko silently stammering and tugging on his sleeve. Under different circumstances, this might be amusing, but right now, Sokka just feels sick. He grabs Zuko’s arm and pushes him into a seat and glares at Jet.

“Fuck off, Jet,” Sokka barks and sits down beside Zuko. The bus starts rumbling and Sokka glances over to see Zuko rub at his unscarred eye. “Jet’s a dick. Don’t mind him,” Sokka says quietly. Zuko exhales shakily and nods again. “You alright?” Sokka adds even more softly. 

“Mhmm,” Zuko mumbles and wrings his fingers together. Sokka frowns slightly at how they seem oddly bumpy. Like they all got broken and didn’t set quite properly when they healed.

“He gets off at the first stop so he won’t get much of a chance to bother you,” Sokka says. Zuko smiles slightly.

He’s kind of cute. Even if Sokka isn’t completely convinced he’s not a robot.

The bus screeches to a stop and the doors open up. Something hits the back of Zuko’s head and Jet’s laugh rings out in the bus. Sokka glares but Zuko doesn’t look up.

“Fucking prick,” Jet spits out and turns away, and gets off the bus. Sokka rolls his eyes and looks back to Zuko. His beanie got messed up and Sokka notices tiny blue and purple spots by his hairline.

“Hey. You okay?”

Zuko nods a little and adjusts his hat. “I’m sorry,” he says. His voice quivers slightly like he’s about to start crying.

“Don’t apologize,” Sokka says. “Jet’s an asshole.”

Zuko doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t speak until Sokka tells him they’re at his stop.

“I can do that part, too,” Zuko argues with his pen pointing at the fall of Cambodia note. Sokka scoffs. 

“You’re already doing like four things. I can take it.”

“But-”

“Zuko, I got it,” Sokka chuckles. Zuko blushes slightly and looks away.

He is pretty cute. It’s annoying.

“I’ll make the PowerPoint then,” Zuko says. “What’s your school email?”

Sokka takes out a piece of notebook paper and writes down [_sokka-ullulaq@vhss.org_](mailto:sokka-ullulaq@vhss.org) but he pauses before he passes it over. He adds his phone number and then hands it to the other boy.

“Here. I’m shit at reading my emails so text me if you need help or anything.”

Zuko smiles again and reaches for his phone. Probably to add Sokka’s number but his face falls when he turns it on. Sokka glances between the phone and Zuko’s eyes.

“Everything okay?” He asks.

“Um,” Zuko types something out on his phone and sets it face down on the table. “It’s fine.”

“You sure?” Sokka asks. Katara looks over from the living room with a frown.

“It’s fine!” Zuko says harshly and then looks away. “Sorry.”

“You’re good,” Sokka says. He sends a look to Katara, who just shrugs.

When a sleek black car comes an hour later to take Zuko home, Sokka doesn’t try to think too hard about how close to tears the other boy looked.

They make a habit of meeting at Sokka’s house to work on the project.

And Sokka wants to hate how he’s starting to like Zuko.

But he can’t.

It’s cute the way his canines pop out a little bit when he laughs. It’s fun how Sokka can joke with him about their teacher, their classmates, and their assignment. It’s endearing how happy and confused Zuko gets when Sokka touches his arm or bumps their knees together.

Even if the weird bruises on his wrists make Sokka worry.

Even if he vehemently refused to bring Sokka to his place.

“Do you really want to hang out where Azula lives?” Zuko says. Sokka laughs.

“Good point, sir,” he says and returns to his work.

“He’s head over heels,” Katara teases while Aang and Suki battle it out in Mario Kart.

“I am not!” Sokka protests, immediately actively pretending to not have been thinking about his history partner.

“I was actually talking about Zuko, but this is an interesting development, Sokka,” Katara says. Sokka blushes and Toph roars with laughter.

“Aww, Sokka! Your first guy crush!” Suki coos.

“Well come on,” Toph says and punches his arm. “Tell us about him.”

“You’re literally in our class,” Sokka says. “You’ve met him.”

“Yeah but I wanna know all your gushy thoughts about him,” Toph says.

“I don’t know,” Sokka says sheepishly. “He’s sweet. He likes theater and indie music. He covers his mouth when he laughs sometimes and it’s cute when he smiles. He’s really shy but isn’t around me so much anymore.”

Toph hums then pushes him off the couch. “You’re right, Katara. He’s whipped as shit.”

“Add him to the group chat, Sokka!” Aang says and then throws his hands up in victory.

“You guys suck,” Sokka says.

He pulls out his phone anyway and adds Zuko into their chaotic chat.

Zuko fits in their group perfectly. Whenever he seems to get shy or anxious, Aang swoops in and wraps him up in stories from his crazy life. Or Toph gives his arm a punch and it somehow soothes him more than any calming words. Katara gives him hugs and little pecks on the cheek, the way she does with all of them, and Sokka’s heart warms at the cute, happy little noises Zuko makes whenever she does it. Sokka takes any excuse he can to brush their hands together or link their pinkies.

He just wishes that that horrible black car didn’t destroy any kind of joy they managed to build up in him every time it pulls up. 

The claps from their classmates are perfectly awkward and forced as he and Zuko go back to their seats. Their teacher starts introducing the next group and Sokka beams at Zuko from across the room. Zuko beams back and then flushes pink.

God, he’s adorable.

Sokka takes his phone out and types up a quick text.

_ Good job love _

He watches Zuko’s screen light up and his hands pick it up. Were those bruises always there? On his fingers?

_ Love? _

Sokka grins at his screen and just sends a winking emoji. He smirks with glee when he sees Zuko shoot him a blushing side-eye.

Sokka winks and Zuko turns red and looks down. Sokka smiles with pride that he made Zuko look like that and wishes he could pull him over and kiss him.

He’ll wish it for a while.

Especially when that class is the last he’ll see of Zuko for two months.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part may be a little late as I am traveling but should be soon :)  
> I swear there will be more Zukka that doesn't end kind of sadly.


End file.
